<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A QB &amp; His Boys — The Finale by Grey1227</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265613">A QB &amp; His Boys — The Finale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey1227/pseuds/Grey1227'>Grey1227</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A QB &amp; His Boys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>National Football League RPF, Pittsburgh Steelers RPF, Sports RPF, Watt Brothers RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JJ Watt Plays For The Steelers, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey1227/pseuds/Grey1227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad game, the younger Watts want to take care of Big Ben for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Roethlisberger/Derek Watt/TJ Watt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A QB &amp; His Boys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A QB &amp; His Boys — The Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this will be the last fic of this series. Please comment and let me know if you want it to continue at all. I will likely continue to write stuff about these brothers because I like them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben sat in front of his locker stripping off his gear. The locker room was largely silent. The Steelers had just lost their third game in a row... many of the boys were understandably upset. To have played such a good season last year to being beaten three times in their first three games? Anyone would be upset.</p><p>As Ben stripped out of his shirt and down to his pants he replayed the game in his mind. This was one of the worst games in his entire career. Only two of his passes were caught, the rest were interceptions. Not a single play went right. He failed his team. If Ben was honest he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, punch a wall, cry, something! But he couldn’t, he had to be strong for the team. The boys still needed him.</p><p>JJ Watt was just finishing up packing his things when his younger brothers, Derek and TJ, came over to him. </p><p>“Der, Teej, you guys alright? It was a rough game out there.”</p><p>Derek was the first to speak up, </p><p>“We’re ok, TJ landed on his arm wrong, but it’s not broken or anything.”</p><p>“Good!” JJ said, relieved, “You boys ready to go home then?”</p><p>Derek blushed and looked down at his feet,</p><p>“That’s what we wanted to talk about... uh... we want to —“</p><p>“We wanna go with Ben!” TJ blurted out.</p><p>JJ raised his eyebrows at that.</p><p>“With Ben? Why’s that, Teej?”</p><p>“Cuz he’s real sad, JJ, I can tell. He’s trying to be strong for us. We wanna take care of him like he takes care of us!” </p><p>JJ was surprised at how adamant his baby brother was being, but then again, Ben had taken really great care of his brothers while JJ was still with the Texans. After Ben had walked in on JJ and his brothers’ secret, he had become a sort of fixture in the boys’ dynamic. Mentoring the boys and providing them with someone else to make proud.</p><p>After pondering over this a moment JJ made his decision. Looking over to Derek he asked,</p><p>“You on the same page as Teej, Der? Both wanna take care of Big Ben and make him feel better?”</p><p>A wide smile spread across his middle brother’s face,</p><p>“Yeah, I am, we do!” </p><p>JJ couldn’t be more proud of the men his little brothers had become. Pulling both in for a hug,  he gave each a kiss,</p><p>“Now I expect both of you to take good care of Ben, just like he does for you boys, alright?”</p><p>“Yessir!” TJ and Derek answered in unison, beaming.</p><p>Spotting the angry bruise on TJ’s arm, JJ added,</p><p>“Teej, make sure to ice that down real well, and get some ibuprofen or else you’ll regret it. I’m sure Ben has some at home. Now you go on and take care of Big Ben!”</p><p>With that JJ gave his little brothers another kiss and left the locker room, leaving the boys alone with the quarterback.</p><p>Ben had his eyes closed, the back of his head resting on his locker. He could tell the rest of the boys had finally left. He could now begin to take time to focus on the emotions he was experiencing. Embarrassment, sadness, anger, pain... Ben felt it all, but he wasn’t allowed to show it to the team.  He had to be strong for them, even when he was at his worst. The rookies and young guys in particular looked up to him, if he lost his cool the whole team would lose morale. </p><p>Ben was just beginning to get fully immersed in the thoughts and emotions swirling through his mind when he felt two weights suddenly settle on his knees and thighs. Opening his eyes, he found two sets of blue looking back at him. He was confused until he took in the brown-blonde hair and the faces. It was TJ and Derek Watt kneeling in front of him, heads on his leg! A quick scan of the room confirmed that they were alone. He looked back down at the boys,</p><p>“Derek, TJ, what’s wrong, you boys alright?”</p><p>Derek was the first to reply, </p><p>“Sorry we were bad, and fucked up the game Big Ben...” </p><p>It felt like Ben was being stabbed in the chest. He carded his hand through Derek’s hair,</p><p>“Derek, that’s not true at all! You didn’t play bad, neither did TJ! I’m so proud of you boys, you’re both doing great!”</p><p>“But we’re proud of <em>you too </em>Big Ben!” TJ blurted out, “You’re one of the best quarterbacks in the league! You’re amazing!”</p><p>Ben gave a wry smile at that,</p><p>“Teej, I just had the worst game of my career! I’m not too amazing—”</p><p>“You are! You are, Ben! You always take such good care of us, you don’t have to be so strong all the time, let us take care of you too!”</p><p>That shut Ben right up. He could tell these boys meant business. Slipping his thumb into TJ’s mouth, he smiled down at the boys kneeling before him,</p><p>“Sounds like you boys have your minds made up... alright grab your stuff, you’re coming home with me!”</p><p>JDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDT</p><p>Two warm mouths around his nipples was not how Ben Roethlisberger thought this night was going to go. He had a Watt brother on each tit, the older sucking and giving light teasing bites on the right, the younger content with slowly nursing and cuddling the quarterback on the left.</p><p>The three men had taken a shower together before leaving the stadium, Derek and TJ taking extra care to scrub and massage their captain. TJ desperately wanted to get on his knees and swallow Ben whole, but he knew he had to be good and wait until they all got home. TJ had to be content with sucking Ben’s thumb while Derek took Ben’s keys and drove the three to the captain’s home. </p><p>After the older men iced and treated TJ’s bruises, they cuddled on the couch and watched some Netflix. After about an hour Derek decided it was time for everyone to head for bed. </p><p>Derek and TJ stripped Ben and themselves down to their boxers and climbed in the bed, one Watt at each side of their quarterback. That’s how Ben found himself in his current situation: rock hard with two studs sucking on his chest.</p><p>TJ took his mouth off Ben’s tit with a pop,</p><p>“Captain?”</p><p>“Yeah, TJ?”</p><p>“I wanna be good for you, sir.”</p><p>That brought a smile to Ben’s face,</p><p>“You already are so good for me, TJ, how could you be better?”</p><p>“I wanna make you feel real good,”</p><p>Ben’s cock jumped in his tight boxers,</p><p>“How are you gonna do that, Teej?”</p><p>The youngest Watt blushed and began to reach down towards Ben’s waistband. Ben quickly caught the younger man’s wrist,</p><p>“Uh uh, Teej, what are my rules, big boy?”</p><p>TJ blushed at his mistake,</p><p>“I need to use my words so you can know what I want”</p><p>Ruffling his linebacker’s hair, Ben praised TJ for remembering the rules.</p><p>“May I suck your cock, Big Ben?”</p><p>Ben’s boxers got impossibly tighter,</p><p>“Knock yourself out, kid!”</p><p>TJ beamed at the star quarterback.</p><p>Ben lifted himself up enough for TJ to get his boxers off, the boy placing a soft kiss on the crown of Ben’s cock. Placing kisses and licks along the shaft and Ben’s balls, TJ gave the crown one more reverent kiss before opening his mouth and taking the head. TJ Watt swallowed his cock to the root, taking the whole thick eight inches with an enthusiastic hum. Ben let out a loud moan.</p><p>“He’s a good boy isn’t he, Ben?”</p><p>Ben looked at his side to find Derek stripped completely naked, pumping his cock to the sight of his captain being blown by his baby brother. </p><p>“Fucking amazing, Der.” </p><p>Derek crawled over to Ben, kissing the man deeply and tweaking his sensitive nipples. Right as Derek gave his left nipple a twist, TJ took all of Ben down his throat — Ben arched off the bed, these boys were gonna kill him!</p><p>Untangling his tongue from Ben’s, Derek looked into the quarterbacks eyes,</p><p>“Are we making you feel good, Big Ben?”</p><p>Ben let out a scoff at the question, but noticing the seriousness in Derek’s eyes and the pleading look in TJ’s, he replied,</p><p>“Yes, boys, you’re doing great. I’m so proud of you, making me feel so fucking good!”</p><p>TJ gave a happy hum, sending vibrations through Ben’s cock. Satisfied with Ben’s answer, Derek crawled down the bed to where his brother was happily slobbing all over Ben. </p><p>“What is he up to?” Ben thought,</p><p>Derek whispered something into TJ’s ear, the youngest brother released Ben’s dick from his hot mouth with a pop.</p><p>“Really, Der?” He asked wide eyed, </p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>The boys turned their eyes back to Ben.</p><p>Before Ben could regret letting the two take control, his cock was caught between two kissing Watts. Ben almost jumped off the bed, the sensation was amazing! The boys took turns swallowing Ben whole. His dick was drenched with a mixture of the boys’ spit and his own precum.</p><p>Ben felt his balls start to draw up — he didn’t want this to end just yet. He grabbed his cock and took it out of TJ’s mouth, the young Watt instantly whining. “Hey, no tears, Teej, I want you to be a really good boy for me and do something”</p><p>“Really? What?”</p><p>“I want you to take that big cock of yours and put it in Derek while I watch!”</p><p>TJ’s eyes went wide, pupils dilating, </p><p>“Really, sir? That’ll make you proud?”</p><p>Cupping the boy’s face in his hands, Ben leaned forward and gave TJ a firm kiss,</p><p>“It’ll make me the proudest guy in the world, Teej... you think you can do that for me?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p>TJ puffed his chest up, eager to make Ben proud, turning to his older brother he asked,</p><p>“Derek, can I please fuck you? I wanna be good for Ben...”</p><p>Never able to deny his brother, or a good pounding, Derek nodded his head and gave his little brother a deep kiss. Telling him to go ahead and strip out of his boxers, Derek crawled his way back up the bed to Ben.</p><p>TJ watched in awe as his older brother sat on Big Ben’s face. Derek moaned as Ben’s tongue dug deep into his hole. </p><p>“Teej, baby, he feels so good!”</p><p>“He’s getting you ready for me, Der?”</p><p>“Yep, gonna fuck me good for Ben, Teej?”</p><p>“Mmphmm...” TJ answered around Ben’s cock, unable to keep his insatiable mouth from the thick piece of meat. </p><p>Deeming Derek ready, Ben sent the smaller blonde back down the bed with a slap to the fullback’s ass. </p><p>“Lemme see you kiss your brother, Derek”</p><p>Derek pulled his baby brother off of Ben’s cock and kissed him heatedly, slipping his tongue into TJ’s mouth. The sight made a spurt of pre-cum drip on Ben’s belly.</p><p>“Come on little bro, let’s make Ben proud”</p><p>Derek took TJ’s place between Ben’s legs and began to suck the quarterback. TJ knelt behind his older brother and slid into the familiar, comforting grip of Derek’s ass. </p><p>After some trial and error, the three men found a comfortable rhythm: TJ pounding his older brother, Derek blowing Ben, and Ben lightly thrusting into Derek’s mouth, admiring the sight of the two boys trying so hard to make him proud. TJ in particular was putting in work, making sure to pound Derek in such a way as to get the most moans and curses from his older brother.</p><p>Everyone was covered in sweat, TJ’s dripping down onto his brother’s back.</p><p>“You’re being such a good boy for me, TJ,” Ben moaned out,</p><p>“I am?” TJ asked, puffing his chest as he sped up inside Derek,</p><p>“So good, baby, you wanna make me even more proud?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, please!”</p><p>“I want you to stroke Derek’s cock and make him cum... then I want you to cum in him for me”</p><p>TJ immediately sped up his thrusts and pumped his older brother’s cock. Before long, Derek came all over the sheets. TJ, unable to handle the tightening of Derek’s ass, blew his load deep inside his older brother. </p><p>The combined effect of Derek moaning and sucking his cock and seeing TJ cum was making Ben’s balls draw up. </p><p>“TJ, c’mere baby boy, help Der swallow my load!”</p><p>Spent as he was, TJ was quick to get down next to his brother and began licking and swallowing his captain’s cock. Running his hands through the hair of both boys, Ben let out a loud groan as he came, both boys desperately catching the cum in their mouths.</p><p>Exhausted, Derek and TJ crawled up to Ben, a Watt on each side. He gave both boys a kiss and pulled them close to his chest. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you boys”</p><p>“We’re proud of you too Ben... best captain ever!” Derek said,</p><p>“You always take such good care of us... we love you Big Ben... we want to show you that you’re just as good and important as us!” TJ added sheepishly, not sure if he should have admitted how he felt.</p><p>Ben felt his breath catch... these boys...</p><p>“I love you both too!” Ben was surprised at his own honesty.</p><p>With their heads on Ben’s chest, the boys fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Ben felt so lucky to have these boys in his life. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>